Tiempo de volver a casa
by brico4899
Summary: Post Ultimatum. Tras cinco años huyendo Jason encuentra a Nicky


**Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de la Saga Bourne (En realidad creo que nunca se ha escrito una historia en español sobre estas películas) pero después de ver la ultima película sentí que necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas, sobretodo porque me gusta el personaje de Nicky y no puedo creer que la matasen.**

 ** _Londres, Inglatera, 25 de Mayo de 2012_**

Jason sabía que era una mala idea, no debería haber venido. Ni siquiera debería haber empezado a buscadla, para empezar. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que la había visto por ultima vez en esa estación de bus en Tanger. Cuando decidió dejar a Nicky sola, huyendo de la CIA, lo hizo con la idea de que ella estaría más segura yendo por su cuenta que no a su lado, más teniendo en cuenta que planeaba ir a por ellos y declararles la guerra abiertamente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso tan solo había sido una excusa, una trata para enmascarar el verdadero motivo.

 _"Fue difícil para mí...Contigo"_

En el momento en el que ella había dicho esas palabras él había entendido, o al menos había creído entender, su significado y lo que Nicky había estado intentando insinuar con ellas, pero lo había bloqueado por completo, había ignorado la sensación familiar que recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella le cogió la mano después de que él matase a Desh, también había ignorado las miradas llenas de anhelo, suplica y esperanza que Nicky le lanzaba cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta y había ignorado esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que intentase recordar algo, recordar si en su pasado había habido algo más que dolor y muerte, si durante su tiempo en Tradstone él había sido algo más que una maquina fría e implacable sino un ser humano capaz de sentir emociones, capaz de amar. Calló esa voz, no quería saberlo, no estaba preparado para saber si todo lo que se había imaginado sobre si mismo, o al menos una parte, era mentira. Por eso la dejó sola en esa parada de autobús y se había apartado de ella.

Le daba miedo descubrir hasta que punto Nicky había sido importante en su vida.

El problema era que ahora ya lo recordaba, y por eso, pese a que todos sus instintos le gritaban lo contrario, necesitaba volver a verla, volver a sentirla cerca, saber que estaba bien, asegurarse de que no habían dado con ella. Eso era todo, una pequeña visita y se iría.

La siguió desde el supermercado en el que trabajaba, hasta su apartamento, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Llevaba ya un par de días siguiéndola y vigilandola desde la distancia, en parte para asegurarse de que nadie más había logrado dar con ella y en parte porque no estaba del todo seguro de que decir cuando volviese a verla y quería posponer el reencuentro lo máximo posible.

Trepó por la pared del edificio hasta llegar a una ventana que daba al apartamento de Nicky y echó un vistazo al interior. Las luces estaban apagadas, y a penas se podía distinguir nada, pero Jason fue capaz de ver una figura llenando a toda prisa una maleta pequeña.

No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de orgullo. Nicky se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, o tal vez solo había tenido un mal presentimiento, y se disponía a irse.

Por un segundo contempló la posibilidad de no hacer nada. Dejad que Nicky se fuese y seguir con su propio camino, a fin de cuentas parecía que le estaba yendo bastante bien sin él de por medio, pero sabía que solo estaba pensando en eso por cobardía de modo que abrió la ventana y entró en el apartamento.

Pensó que había sido sigiloso, pero evidentemente Nicky le había visto u oído porque de inmediato se sacó una pistola y apuntó en la dirección en la que estaba. Reaccionando, más por instinto que otra cosa, Jason fue rápidamente hacia ella y le arrebató el arma de un golpe rápido. Para su sorpresa Nicky no se quedó quieta sino que le dio un rodillazo en la ingle y un codazo en la cara. La sorpresa y el dolor combinados, no se esperaba ese ataque por parte de Nicky, hizo que Jason se tambalease momentáneamente y Nicky corrió hacia la puerta, pero Jason se recuperó rápidamente, la cogió por los hombros y la inmovilizó contra la pared, aunque intentó no hacerle demasiado daño.

Nicky se dispuso a abrir la boca para gritar, con la esperanza de que algún vecino la oyese, pero Jason fue más rápido y colocó su mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiese hacer ningún ruido "¡Nicky, deja de luchar, soy yo!" Susurró con firmeza.

Ante el sonido de su voz Nicky dejó de moverse. Jason retiró lentamente su mano de sus labios y buscó el interruptor para encender la luz. Ambos se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno dijo nada. Parecía como si los dos estuviesen esperando a que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento.

Alguien golpeó varias veces la puerta "¿Alice, estás bien? Hemos oído ruidos"

Nicky pasó por el lado de Jason sin apenas mirarlo y fue a abrir la puerta. Jason no pudo oír lo que estaba diciendo, ni ver con quien hablaba, pero supuso que no había de que preocuparse ya que Nicky terminó rápido con la conversación y su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad un tanto inquietante.

"¿Vecinos tuyos?" Preguntó, para romper el hielo.

Nicky asintió "Les he dicho que eras mi novio, a partir de ahí ya han hecho sus propias conclusiones"

"Está bien, probablemente era lo mejor que podías decir, no nos parecemos lo suficiente como para que nadie crea que somos familia" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jason se sentía incomodo "Siento haberte asustado"

"Supongo que eras tú quien me estaba siguiendo al volver del trabajo" Nicky hizo como si no hubiese escuchado su disculpa "Y me imagino que llevas ya unos días siguiéndome"

"Dos días" Confirmo Jason "Necesitaba asegurarme de que nadie más te hubiese encontrado"

"Te preguntaría como has conseguido encontrarme, pero supongo que sería una estupidez, a fin de cuentas eres Jason Bourne" La voz de Nicky detonaba una fría indiferencia muy inusual en ella "¿Para que has venido? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo?"

Jason parpadeó sorprendido. ¿De verdad pensaba que solo la había buscado porque necesitaba algo de ella "No, tan solo quería saber como estabas"

Nicky le miró con absoluta incredulidad "¿Querías saber como estaba? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Jason? Han pasado cinco años"

"Habría sido peligroso intentar localizarte antes"

"No me vendas con esas, Bourne" Susurró Nicky con fiereza "Sigue siendo peligroso ahora. Estoy huyendo de la CIA, nunca dejara de ser peligroso y nunca se pondrá más fácil, a pesar de que tú me aseguraste que así sería cuando me dejaste sola en esa estación. ¿A que has venido exactamente Jason? ¿Has sentido algo de pena por esa pobre chica ingenua a la que dejaste tirada después de que ella arruinase su vida para ayudarte, y has decidido buscadla para ver si hay suerte y aun sigue con vida? ¿Es eso? Pues te diré una cosa, llegas tarde. He pasado los últimos cinco años confiando en que en algún momento aparecerías, que al menos tendrías la decencia de hacerme saber que estabas bien, y querer saber como estaba yo. Maldita sea me habría conformado con que, de alguna forma, me mandases una puta postal con alguna mierda de alias, yo habría sabido de inmediato que eras tú, aunque no hubiese habido nada escrito. Pero pasaron los meses, y luego los años, y seguía sin saber nada de ti, de modo que al final me hice a la idea de que jamás volvería a verte, ni a oír tu voz, y que en el fondo yo tan solo había sido una herramienta para ti. ¿Y ahora que al fin había llegado a una especie de acuerdo con eso, tú decides aparecer y volver a poner patas arriba toda mi vida? No tienes derecho, Bourne. ¡No tienes ningún puto derecho a hacerme esto de nuevo!"

Nicky no había levantado la voz en ningún momento durante su discurso pero al terminar de hablar tenia lagrimas de rabia y frustración corriendo por sus mejillas. Jason se sintió culpable, por todo el dolor que le había causado a esa gran mujer. Esa mujer que el único error que había cometido en su vida para acabar sufriendo tanto, había sido enamorarse de él.

"Me odias"

Nicky soltó una risa sarcástica "¿Crees que te odio? Dios eso seria estupendo. Me encantaría poder odiarte, y créeme lo he intentado, pero no puedo"

"Pues deberías. Tú vida sería mucho mejor si me odiases" Jason avanzó unos pasos más hacia ella "De echo tu vida seria mucho mejor si yo nunca hubiese formado parte de ella"

La ira brilló en los ojos de Nicky cuando le empujó para alejarlo de ella "Vete a la mierda Bourne. ¿Para eso has venido, para decidme que estaría mejor si tu nunca hubieses existido?"

Jason la agarró por los hombros antes de que ella pudiese impedirselo"Tu vida hubiese sido mejor si yo no hubiese estado en ese piso, en Madrid, y tu no te hubieses visto obligada a abandonar la agencia por mi, o si yo no te hubiese puesto una pistola en la cabeza en ese túnel en Berlin, o si por mi culpa no hubiesen cerrado Treadstone"

"Cállate. ¡Cállate!" Nicky empezó a forcejear, para librarse de su agarre, mientras más lagrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Pero por encima de todo" Jason acerco sus labios a su oído para susurrarle "Tu vida habría sido mucho mejor si yo no te hubiese besado ese día en Paris"

Nicky se quedó en shock al oír eso. Jason la soltó, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro "¿Que has dicho?"

"14 de Noviembre del año 2000" Empezó Jason, sabiendo que era una mala idea, pero sin poder detenerse "Acabábamos de terminar mi chequeo mensual y me disponía a irme, cuando tu estomago rugió con fuerza. Recuerdo que te sonrojaste profundamente y susurraste algo sobre que Corklin te había dado mucho trabajo esa semana y apenas habías comido o dormido nada los últimos dos días"

"Dios mio" Nicky se llevó una mano a la boca, pero siguió sin moverse.

"Yo no dije nada, simplemente salí por la puerta, pero volví menos de treinta minutos después con una bolsa de comida, del supermercado. La cara que pusiste hizo que estuviese apunto de echarme a reír, aunque para ser justos dudo que muchas veces un super-espía de la CIA se ofrezca a hacerte la cena. En cualquier caso fui a la cocina y preparé un plato de pasta para cada uno y una tabla de quesos, con algo de pan, para acompañar, después lo llevé a la mesa y te dije que iba a quedarme hasta que te lo terminases todo y luego te irías a dormir un rato o yo mismo llamaría a Corklin para hacedle entender que te estaba exigiendo demasiado. Si te soy sincero pensaba que te ibas a poner histérica o ibas a gritarme que yo no era nadie para controlar lo que hacías, pero para mi sorpresa me abrazaste y dijiste que era la primera vez que alguien había demostrado preocupación por ti desde que habías llegado a Paris"

"Basta, por favor, deja de hablar" Suplicó Nicky. Parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Jason, aunque no estaba seguro de por que. A fin de cuentas había muchas cosas por las que le debía disculpas.

"Solo... Necesito un momento para asimilar esto" Nicky se pasó las manos por la cara "¿Cuanto recuerdas"

"Todo. Mi adiestramiento, mi vida antes de ser Jason Bourne... Nosotros. Lo recuerdo todo Nicky"

"Entonces ya lo sabes" Se limitó a decir Nicky, pero Jason supo lo que quería decir con esas cuatro palabras.

 _Entonces ya sabes por que fue difícil para mí contigo, ya sabes lo que sentí cuando descubrí que me habías olvidado, ya sabes cuanto me dolió que me apuntaras con una arma en la cabeza, ya sabes como se me desgarraba el corazón cada vez que te miraba a los ojos anhelando ver un destello de reconocimiento pero seguían fríos como el hielo. Ya sabes todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa._

"Lo siento mucho Nicky"

Nicky finalmente se rompió "¿Lo sientes? ¿Te atreves a decir que lo sientes? Yo te amaba. Maldita sea, Jason, te amaba, y tú sencillamente te olvidaste de mí"

"Yo también te amaba Nicky" Dudó un segundo antes de decir "Todavía te amo"

Nicky le miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Nunca me dijiste que me amabas"

"Lo se" Jason le acaricio la mejilla con una mano, Nicky se tensó pero no intentó apartarse "Se que nunca te lo dije, pero quería hacerlo"

"Dilo otra vez" Pidió Nicky con la voz rota.

"Te amo Nicky" Susurró Jason antes de inclinarse para besadla.

En el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron, Jason supo que le iba a ser imposible hacer lo que se había prometido. No podía desaparecer de la vida de Nicky para siempre, ya l había perdido una vez, no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacerlo.

Cuando rompieron el beso Nicky colocó sus manos en el rostro de Jason, como si quisiera estar segura de que realmente estaba allí, y sonrió. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que toda esta pesadilla había empezado.

"Te he echado de menos" Dijo Nicky suavemente.

Jason la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente "Yo a ti también"

Por primera vez en muchos años, con Nicky en sus brazos, se sentía en casa.


End file.
